A Lady and Her Knights
by Arai Haruka
Summary: While the elimination of all demons is what Lady says her goal is, she'll make an exception for these two. 50 Sentences challenge, Vergil/Lady/Dante


**Title:** A Lady and Her Knights**  
Fandom:** Devil May Cry**  
Pairing:** Vergil/Lady/Dante**  
Rating:** PG-13, at most**  
Warnings:** Bisexual threesome, twincest in the case of Vergil/Dante, casually ignoring canon, possible spoilers.

01. Harmony  
Between their own problems and fighting all of those demons, Lady will be the first to admit that life with the Sons of Sparda is anything but harmonious.

02. Manners  
Vergil is only mildly surprised that Lady is willing to help him reteach Dante those lessons in chivalry that Eva gave them so many years ago.

03. Sync  
Whether it's in sword-fighting or just pulling the triggers of Ebony and Ivory, Vergil and Dante always seem to be synchronized.

04. Focus  
While the elimination of all demons is what Lady says her goal is, she'll make an exception for these two.

05. Leap  
Never before has there been such an acrobatic team of devil hunters, Vergil thinks as he watches Dante and Lady go about their work.

06. Park  
Every once in a while, they have a picnic simply for the sake of gaining a moment of tranquility.

07. Ride  
Their lack of money and the fact he doesn't have any sort of license means that Vergil always finds himself wrapped around his girlfriend or his boyfriend whenever they have to use their motorcycles to travel long-distance.

08. Cotton  
"What are you two staring at?" Lady asks before realizing that her white blouse has gotten very wet in the midst of battle.

09. Candy  
Dante often finds himself wondering why Vergil doesn't like sweets anymore when they were his favorite thing as a kid.

10. Frosting  
Lady feels that having both chocolate and vanilla frosting are only appropriate on the cake celebrating the anniversary of her meeting the Sons of Sparda.

11. Hair  
One time, Vergil and Dante switched hairstyles in order to trick Lady into guessing who was who; it only failed because they didn't make any attempts to switch personalities.

12. Hold  
Dante and Lady both find that they need to hold one another when they realize just who Nelo Angelo was.

13. Picture  
The only remaining picture of Eva soon finds a partner on Dante's desk in the form of a photo of himself, Vergil, and Lady half a year after Temen-Ni-Gru.

14. Movie  
Both Vergil and Lady find themselves trying to keep from rolling their eyes as Dante rants on and on about how the giant squid was replaced.

15. Music  
It's clear to Dante that Vergil has no musical taste when he complains that his brother is playing Nevan too loud.

16. Paradise  
Paradise is coming back to the Devil May Cry with your partners and laying down on the bed for a while, knowing that you can finally relax with them around.

17. Garden  
Vergil, she would expect; Dante being the one with the green thumb is just bizarre.

18. Feather  
Seeing Lucia's feathered wings in Trigger form causes Lady to wonder why both Vergil's and Dante's are bat-like.

19. Cloud  
It seems strange to them that Vergil always seems a bit more... 'perky' when it's overcast.

20. Dust  
The dust kicked up from fighting doesn't affect any of them; it doesn't take eyes to tell which ones are your lovers and which ones are the things you need to kill.

21. Wedding  
Vergil and Lady both know Dante's view on weddings: chaining himself down to only one of them isn't the way he does things.

22. Band  
Even though Dante's suggestion of forming a band upon hearing her singing voice was made jokingly, Lady can't help but feel like it's a good idea.

23. Play  
Both Dante and Lady have to admit that watching that play with Vergil wasn't as bad as they expected it to be.

24. Time  
As the years go by, Lady can't help but wondering if the twins will stay the same age while she grows old.

25. Spent  
After a particularly long battle, the three of them collapse on to the grass, energy spent.

26. Worship  
Dante finds it a bit surprising that Vergil looks down on the people of Fortuna for worshiping their father when his brother practically does the same.

27. Life  
Dante and Lady are the reasons that Vergil is still alive, and he will always be thankful for that.

28. Pray  
None of them are particularly religious, mostly because seeing people who see your father as a god is a bit sobering.

29. Knees  
When Lady ends up skinning a knee after messing up an acrobatic maneuver, the Sons of Sparda realize that they should start learning some basic first aid.

30. Zombie  
The first time they see Vergil again, Dante swears that they walked into a particularly cruel horror film.

31. Skeleton  
The first time Vergil fears for Dante's life is when a Hell Vanguard slices him so that Vergil can see most of his ribs.

32. Closet  
Weirdly enough, Vergil was the first one to admit that he shared Lady's feelings of not so platonic love for his brother.

33. Space  
They solve the initial problem caused by a lack of bedrooms by sleeping in the same bed.

34. Coat  
"I'm getting a bit cold," Lady mentions, and she immediately needs to decide between the red coat and the blue coat offered to her.

35. Hang  
There are two sets of hands that help Vergil up from the precipice he's hanging over.

36. Tang  
Dante's cooking reminds Vergil a lot of Eva, only it seems to have a bit of an extra kick.

37. Sour  
Lady is still bitter about the events that led up to it, but she will always be glad that Temen-Ni-Gru arose once more.

38. Grapes  
An attempt by Dante to get his lovers to feed him only ends with grapes throw at his face.

39. Palace  
As they trek through the castle on Mallet Island, Dante wonders if Vergil can tell him why all big bads seem to feel the need to lurk in the very back of the dungeon while the heroes come to them.

40. Maid  
"If you won't wear it, I guess we'll just have to force Vergil into it," Dante remarks, causing Lady to blush and toss the offending french maid outfit aside.

41. Queen  
"Aim for the queen first!" Vergil yells as the demonic chess pieces begin to swarm around the three of them.

42. King  
The battle is over quickly once Dante takes out the king, though.

43. Prince  
It occurs to Lady that while Vergil might fit the definition of prince, Dante is anything but.

44. Princess  
Lady is hardly a damsel in distress, and the Sons of Sparda don't need much to remember that.

45. Tower  
Vergil may have been the one to bring about the rise of the demonic tower, but Lady and Dante don't see anything particularly wrong with that.

46. Rescue  
Lady has never found herself in a position where she needed rescuing; Vergil, on the other hand...

47. Knight  
"Strange that Mr. Knight-in-Shining-Armor finds himself in love with the self-proclaimed Black Knight," Lady states.

48. Pawn  
Vergil and Dante seem to find themselves at Lady's beck-and-call far too often.

49. Consolation  
It's hard to console a man over the loss of his brother when you were said brother's lover; it's even harder to console a woman over the lost of her lover when you were both said lover's brother and other lover.

50. Prize  
"Jackpot," the twin Sons of Sparda say as three gun triggers are pulled.


End file.
